Himeno and Hayate
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Himeno realizes she loves Hayate and Hayate loves her... will a demon larva interrupt their love?
1. Himeno and Hayate

The first Pretear fic! Not the best, and this is before the episode where Sasame turns evill... sorry Anthy, no Sasame bashing. Not yet anyways. Hehe.  
  
Himeno and Hayate  
  
Himeno lay on her bed listening to the radio. She started to hum along with the violin part of the instrumental song. There was a knock at the door.  
"Who is it?" She asked. "Hayate," he said. Himeno blushed. She got up and turned off the radio. She opened the door slowly. Hayate stood there, looking in her eyes for a minute.  
"May I come in?" He asked. Himeno nodded.  
"Sure," she said and backed up. As Hayate came closer he stretched out his arm and took Himeno's wrist. He pulled her close and her eyes widened.  
"Himeno... I think I'm in love with you," Hayate said, blushing. Himeno's face grew bright red.  
"Hayate... I... also love you. I thought Knights weren't supposed to love," Himeno said. "I only didn't want to get involved since you are the Pretear," Hayate said, pulling her close. Himeno smiled.  
  
"Himeno! Himeno! Wake up! Class is over," Yayoi said. They were in their classroom. Himeno was asleep on her desk. "Hayate..." Himeno whispered. She then opened her eyes. "Oh no, did I say anything?" She asked. Yayoi shook her head. Himeno sighed with relief.  
After they got their books, Yayoi and Himeno walked together.  
"Were you dreaming about Hayate?" Yayoi asked. Himeno blushed.  
"No! It was nothing!" She replied. Her heart was pounding and her face was red. She walked part way with Yayoi, who was looking at her strangely, and then she went a different way.  
When Himeno reached her home, she saw Hayate watering the flowers and blushed. She walked up to him. "How are you?" He asked, blushing a little. "I'm all right. Can I help?" Himeno asked. Hayate gave the hose to her and stepped aside. She smiled. Suddenly she saw all the flowers dead. She screamed and dropped the hose. "What's wrong?" Hayate asked.  
"The... flowers," Himeno said and covered her ears and closed her eyes. Hayate put his hands on her shoulders.  
"It's all right. They're fine. This must be because of Takako," Hayate said. Himeno opened her eyes to see the flowers back to normal. She fell into Hayate's arms and started to cry.  
"I'm sorry. I'm not a very good Pretear," Himeno said. Hayate didn't know what to say for a moment.  
"You shouldn't blam yourself. After all... I love you," he said, blushing. Himeno got bright red.  
"But what about Takako?" Himeno asked, barely able to breathe. "That doesn't matter. I still love you," Hayate said. He let go of Himeno and leaned forward until their lips touched. Himeno closed her eyes.  
"This is not a dream," she thought. Hayate pulled away gently and Himeno fell into his arms again.  
"I love you," she whispered.  
The next day, Himeno walked cheerfully into the classroom, where Yayoi was waiting for her.  
"What happened to you?" She asked. Himeno smiled.  
"Well, let's just say that Hayate and I aren't fighting anymore," she replied.  
"Did you tell him how you felt?" Yayoi asked. Himeno just nodded and blushed. After classes were over with, Himeno decided to go home a different way. She waved goodbye to Yayoi. As she started to walk she suddenly felt cold. "A demon larva?" She asked. She walked through a park. Luckily, there was no one there. Hayate and the others appeared.  
"Himeno! There's a demon larva near by," Kei said. Himeno nodded.  
"Yes, I'm not sure where it is though," she said.  
"Maybe you can use my powers in order to find it," Sasame said. Himeno blushed but took his hand and fused with him. She listened hard and heard something fly into the trees.  
"Over there!" She said and pointed to a bunch of trees. Hayate flew over to them and saw the demon. It hadn't taken root yet. Hayate blasted near it with a spell. It jumped out of the trees and Shin captured it. Sasame came out from Himeno.  
"Good job," he said and disappeared. She blushed and smiled. Hayate came up to her. The others disappeared also. Her face got more red as he got closer. He leaned forward until their lips touched. She closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding.  
Hayate pulled away. Himeno almost fell backwards.  
"Himeno, I love you. I won't ever let you go," he said. Himeno didn't say anything and fell into his arms. They stayed like that until the sun set.  
  
The End 


	2. Fears

Himeno and Hayate Chapter 2

Here is chapter two for all you who have been waiting, enjoy!

Hayate stared out the window on the top floor of the Awayuki residence. He was in an art room, which there were many of in the house. He looked at Himeno, who was sitting by the fountain, looking sadly at a bird who was feeding out of her hand. Hayate smiled. Sasame appeared next to him. "You seem happy," he said. Hayate jumped a little.  
"You shouldn't just appear out of no where," Hayate said.  
"What? It's not like everyone else here doesn't know who we are," Sasame said, smiling.  
"Has Himeno been acting weird towards you lately?" Hayate asked. Sasame was surprised.  
"No, has she to you? She does look a little upset now, but I never noticed anything," Sasame said. Hayate left quickly and went to Himeno. She blushed. "Hayate... I was just thinking about you," she said.  
"Is that why you were so sad?" Hayate asked, frowning. "Sad? No! Of course not, why would I be sad?" Himeno asked, laughing. Hayate took her hand and leaned in so that their noses touched. Himeno grew bright red.  
"You can tell me if something's wrong, after all, we're... together now," Hayate said, smiling. "It's nothing, really," Himeno said. Hayate stood up straight.  
"Okay, I'll get back to work," he said and left. Himeno went to her room and sat down on the bed. She sighed. "How can I tell him? I can't..." she said, closing her eyes. Sasame knocked on the door.  
"Himeno, may I come in?" He asked. Himeno blushed.  
"Sure," she said. Sasame entered. Himeno turned away, blinking. Sasame smiled. "What's wrong? Don't you like me?" He asked. Himeno blushed even more, her heart was pounding, but she didn't know why.  
"Don't ask me that!" She cried, standing up. Sasame went over to her. He took her hand. "You should be thinking of Hayate right now, but you're not, are you?" Sasame asked.  
"Stop! I... love him, I don't want to hurt him," she said, starting to cry.  
"But you do love me, don't you?" Sasame asked. Himeno fell on her knees, Sasame still holding onto her hand. He squeezed it. Himeno pulled away, stood up quickly and ran out the door.  
"I'm worried about Himeno, she hasn't been herself lately," Kaoru said. He was standing at the bottom of the staircase in the front room with Natsue. "Maybe she just needs time alone," Natsue said, smiling. Himeno ran down the stairs, almost running into Kaoru.  
"Himeno! What's wrong?" He asked. Himeno stopped in front of him, back turned. She was still crying and now breathing heavily.  
"It's nothing, you don't have to worry," she said, quietly. She left the house and saw Hayate in the yard. He was putting some soil around the bushes. Himeno blushed, wiped away her tears, and went over to him.  
"Himeno, have you been crying?" He asked, looking sadly at her. She smiled.  
"No, I'm fine! Silly," she said, slapping his back. Hayate still looked concerned. "You can tell me what's bothering you, you've looked sad since that time we fought the demon larva," Hayate said. Himeno started to cry again.  
"I... I can't. It's so hard..." she started. Hayate put down the bag of soil and put his arms around her. She cried for a few minutes and then pulled away. Hayate leaned in close and kissed her. A tear fell down her cheek. That night Himeno fell asleep early, Hayate closed the door behind him. Himeno was soon dreaming. She and the others were fighting against a demon larva. She was fused with Sasame. "Himeno, use the arrow," he said. Himeno put two fingers up to her lips and spread them so that they touched each of the sides. She blew hard and a sonic blast shot at the demon. It exploded and turned back into a seed. Shin sealed it. Himeno fell on her knees. Sasame flew out of her and landed in front of her. "Good job, you're getting better," he said, smiling. Himeno blushed. She saw Hayate looking evily at them.  
"Hayate, what's wrong?" She asked. Hayate closed his eyes.  
"I know about you two, that's fine, I'll just kill you both!" He cried. Hayate flew at Sasame and thrust his hand into Sasame's stomach. Blood sprayed everywhere. Himeno woke up screaming. She started to cry and Hayate rushed in. "What's wrong?" He asked, going over to Himeno. She backed away. "I... had a bad dream, that's all..." she said. She saw Hayate killing Sasame again and screamed. Hayate put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you can tell me," he said. Himeno hesitated, knowing it would hurt him.  
"I... I think I have feelings for Sasame, it's just a crush though, I don't love him. I love... you," Himeno said, sobbing. "What made you scream?" Hayate asked.  
"You... killed Sasame... I don't want that to happen, ever," she replied. Hayate smiled.  
"It's okay, I will always love you, no matter what," he said. Himeno fell into his arms and sobbed.

I know, weird place to end it, but the next one will be up soon! So keep looking. 


End file.
